The present invention relates to a perfumed fireproofing composition, more especially for the fireproofing on the domestic scale of all fabrics and notably of drapes, curtains and other furnishing textiles.
At the present time, fireproofing products and compositions for textiles are known which are essentially applied at the step of manufacture or, in any case, at the level of industrial production. No composition usable on the domestic scale exists and it is, however, recognized to what point it is important for safety reasons to be able to fireproof textiles capable of causing fires as a result of accidents or of clumsiness.
The fireproofing compounds which are known and applied industrially are of the silicofluoride, phosphate, borate or sulphamate type, notably ammonium compounds. If their cost price or their ease of application do not come into consideration in a major way on the industrial scale, this is not the case on the domestic scale. In fact, among the most advantageous compounds for the latter application, ammonium sulphamate has the drawback of being evil-smelling either at the time of its use or after a certain time of aging when it releases, in particular, an odor of ammonia. Now all attempts directed to including perfume in such a composition have been unsuccessful due to the difficulty of obtaining a homogeneous medium wherein the components preserve their stability.